historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
New Greek Military
The New Greek Military was founded during the Greek rebellion by the Greek senate as the primary offensive and defensive force for the New Greek Empire. Most of the original forces first served as the Militia of Greece, serving under Roman rule. 'Army' 'Ranks' a * = Equal to the rank below it a ^ = Equal to rank above it *Pvt *Pvt E-2 *Pvt first class *Specialist* *Corporal^ *Tin Sergeant* (In charge of Vehicles) *Copper Sergeant^ (In charge of Infantry) *Bronze Sergeant *Silver Sergeant *Gold Sergeant *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant* *Vehicle Lieutenant^ *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Copper General *Bronze General *Silver General *Gold General *Platinum General: Aesop Balaban 'Vehicles' Infantry Fighting Vehicles GIFV 184 The Greek Infantry-Fighting-Vehicle 184 is a Biodiesel-run combat vehicle that can provide direct fire and carry infantry. It is armed with an armoured heavy MG and a single rocket. It saw extensive use in the Nexus Crisis, carrying out raids on Roman supply convoys. A group of GIFV 184s were the first Greeks to discover the Machina Morte Suprema building project in 2013. 'Tanks/Armour' 'GT-53 Light Tank' The Light tank is a light Bronze-colored tank that launches small rounds, about 6" long and 2.5" tall. It is faster, however, and more maneuverable then larger tanks. It has a rifle on top operated by a person in the turret. 'GT-74 Medium Tank' The medium tank appears blueish silver, and is between the sizes of the Light and Heavy tanks, woth an 8" long 4.5" tall round. It also has a machine gun on top operated by a person in the turret. ' ' 'GT-81 Heavy Tank' The GT-81 is a large, gold-colored tank and it has 1' 1.5" long 6" tall rounds. It also has a flamethrower mounted on the front of the turret below the gun barrel, and an armored turret mounted on the top. 'GTH-36 Tank 'Hunter An armored vehicle designed specifically to eliminate tanks. The GT-36 Tank hunter has sloped trapezoidal armor to reduce damage done, and a 3.4 meter barrel slightly right of the vehicle's centre (as to make room for the thin, barred glass visor in the front-center). GT-05 Erebus A massive tank made far more for morale-boosting than for actual combat, only 1 of these Impractical tanks ever entered the field of battle. The Erebus fired upon a damaged Roman IFV, obliterating it, before attempting a retreat and rolling over top of a Roman Jeep, crushing it, but immobilizing itself. It fired one last shot at a Roman tank, but missed, before ultimately being hit only twice before exploding. It is equipped with a massive cannon and two machineguns on it's sides, it is a reddish colour and is decorated with golden plates and greek flags. 'Transports' 'AT-TV' The All Terrain Transport Vehicle is a block-shaped car with 6 wheels, it is airtight and can float on the water. It is armed with a single automatic machine gun on top operated remotely from inside, and has a capacity of 8 people. 'Pyro Transport' The pyro transport is block shaped and looks like a moving crate, it has only one weapon which earns it's name, it has small flamethrowers on its sides allowing it to move forward and burn passing enemies to a crisp. 'H.A.T.' The Heavily Armoured Transport is trapezoid shaped, and has a sliding door on its front that opens to reveal a machine gun and is more heavily armoured than the other troop transports. 'Missile transport' The missile transport is a large rectangular, treaded vehicle that carries a large missile which it can launch as a weapon. Artillery GSPA M187 The G'reek '''S'elf'P'''ropelled '''A'rtillary 'M'odel '''187''' is a lightly-armored artillery vehicle which is focused on manuverability and speed than armour. GMW-72 Prometheus The 'G'reek M'ega' W'eapon' 72 Prometheus is massive Artillery Unit capable of firing 3.5 meter long artillery shells, armed with 2 massive barrels on a gargantuan rotating turret, 4 heavy tank turrets, and a plethora of machine guns. Only 3 Promethia were ever deployed in combat, all in Hydronia, one sunk into the ground due to it's tremendous weight and used as a fortress, one was destroyed by bombing, and the third was deconstructed and returned to Greece for reconstruction and Stationing in Athens. '''Other Moving barricade This thickly armoured vehicle is large, rectangular and a large as the AT-TV, but has room for only one pilot, it has no weapons but can roll over enemies and crush them to death if necessary. It's purpose is, as the name suggests, to move in front of soldiers to shield them from enemy fire. It also has extending blocks on it's sides that can extend out to form a ladder, and come back in to drop unwanted climbers. 'Extending Bridge' The Extending bridge is a a rectangle-shaped green vehicle that can extend a section outwards to form a bridge. Rail Defense Force The Rail Defense force defends Greece's railway systems, especially used against high-powered, extremely fast Trenimperiale and formerly Ferrovia Imperiale trains. As of 1873, all armored trains have been made with maglev technology, excluding a line of models which uses EMPs to disable electromagnets on enemy vehicles. The RDF is primarily used to escort other Greek trains, especially those transporting military assets, but their main purpose upon construction was to defend the country's rails if the Roman military began making use of the Ferrovia Imperiale trains for military purposes. The Rail Defense force shares almost all of it's ranks with the army, though it has Rail Marshals instead of generals. Hyperborean Defense Force The Hyperborean Defense Force fights in the arctic, antarctic, and subpolar regions of the globe. The HDF specialize in combat on icey terrain and typically sport protective sungoggles, white camouflage, and space blankets. The HDF rarely sees use, but several platoons were stationed in Nunavut during the Nexus Crisis to be able to march over part of the Arctic Ocean and attack Roman Siberia. The Hyperborean Defense Force sometimes works with GIIA Navies, especially during the winter, to clear sea ice with armed icebreakers. 'Navy' The Greek Navy are slow but powerful, and typically sport Blue Camoflage or Teal overcoats. 'Ranks' a * = Equal to the rank below it a ^ = Equal to rank above it *Seaman *Seaman E-2 *Seaman first class *Naval Specialist* *Leading Seaman^ *Tin Petty officer *Bronze petty officer *Silver petty officer *Gold petty officer *Ensign *Sub Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant commander *Commander *Captain *Tin Admiral *Bronze Admiral *Silver Admiral *Gold Admiral *Platinum Admiral: Elek Antonopoulos 'Airforce' The Greek Airforce are more heavily armoured and armed than those of the Romans, but are often in smaller squads, are more expensive to build, and there are less in total. 'Ranks' a * = Equal to the rank below it a ^ = Equal to rank above it *Airman *Airman E-2 *Airman first class *Specialist* *Corporal^ *Zinc Sergeant *Bronze Sergeant *Silver Sergeant *Gold Sergeant *Pilot Officer *Flying Officer *Group Captain *Squadron leader *Wing commander *Group Captain *Zinc Air Commodore *Bronze Air Commodore *Silver Air Commodore *Gold Air Commodore *Platinum Air Commodore: Brisa Demetriou 'Greek War Zeppelin' The Greek War Zeppelin is a large, armoured Zeppelin with large wings and jet engines. It is armed with many turrets to defend from enemy aircraft, and an array of missiles and a large golden-colored tip that can serve as a ram against enemy aircraft who get infront of it. As a last resort, it can detach itself from the metal "balloon" and golden ram should the Helium leak out of the "Balloon". It can serve as a troop transport and carry ground troops and smaller aircraft to various destinations, the senate has one which they travel around in. 'Solar-Powered Drones' The New Greek Empire relies on Solar-Powered Drones to monitor their own territories, as well as some other countries. They Can fly for several years without requiring maintenance, and are armed with high-powered rifles capable of rotating 360 degrees and an extremely loud siren for a non-lethal attack. Category:Militaries Category:New Greek Empire Category:Majoras Articles!!!